


Knock Knock

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sex Talk, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Telepathic Bond, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda has a lot of explaining to do to everyone in this one, about a little bit of everything
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird one, its been sitting as a draft forever so I finished it finally

"Wanda! Wanda wake up!" Nat was banging on her door, and the sun was hardly up. Vision smiled at her from his place in her bed.

"The lock on the door will not keep her at bay for long. I will return when she leaves." He was gone before she could even get a grasp on what was happening, phasing through the bed and floor, and Wanda rolled over and groaned onto his pillow, the cool smell of his skin still clinging to the fabric.

"Wanda! Let me in or I will let myself in!" Nat banged on the door again, and Wanda groaned again, flicking the lock on the door and swinging it open with her powers.

"Finally. What took you so long?" She walked in, steaming mugs in hand. Wanda gratefully accepted one, and was pleasantly surprised. Green tea with lemon. Nat sat cross legged on the bed and sipped hers, black coffee. "I have a surprise for you!" She smiled, warming her hands on her mug.

"Yeah, it better be good." Wanda pulled her socks back up her thighs from where they had slid down from sleeping.

"Clint is coming, and he is bringing the family!" Nat threw her arms up excitedly. Despite being usually reserved Natasha did get excited about seeing Clint but she really wasn't very forward about it with anybody, she preferred to be a lone wolf. That's why it was ironic that she rushed to Wanda's room at the crack of dawn to tell her about this. It was also ironic that despite never actively participating in morning rituals with any of the other Avengers, she had still brought Wanda her green tea with lemon. Seeing as Nat never hung around the kitchen in the morning there was no way of knowing how she had come across the knowledge to bring Wanda tea. But here it was. It seemed someone cared more than they let off.

Wanda's face lit up at the news of Clint coming to the compound, and she glanced at the time. 4:28 am. She sat her mug down, and flopped back into bed. "He isn't here now is he?"

Natasha crawled up the bed, and laid back on the pillows. "No, but they will be here today." She paused for a second, and rolled to face Wanda. "Did you steal Visions pillow?"

Wanda stopped twisting her rings, and responded hastily. "Yeah he let me have some, he didn't see the point of having more than one, especially since he doesn't sleep." That was a lie.

"Sure." Nat giggled and tossed Visions pillow at Wanda, "More like didn't see why he shouldn't have a pillow in here too! Your whole bed smells like android!"

"Natasha, I don't know what you're talking about." Wanda couldn't help but smile, she knew she had already given herself up. "Besides, why do you know what he smells like, do you go around trying to memorize everyone's scent like a horse?"

"Why do you care?" Nat teased, sipping her coffee knowingly.

"Because it's weird! What do I smell like?"

"A lying bitch!" Nat launched herself at Wanda, laughing loudly as she tackled the young girl "I know he has been in your bed Wanda! You are a bad liar!"

"Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't." Wanda rolled away, trying not to laugh too. It wasn't what Nat thought, Vision came to her room to keep an eye on her as she slept, to make sure her dreams didn't come with unwanted violent side effects. She sent out a mental SOS, alerting Vision to her predicament. A few moments later, there was a brisk knock at the door.

Nat sprung off the bed, and flung the door open right as Wanda's alarm clock began to buzz. It was 5 am.

“Good morning Miss Romanoff.” Vision greeted her, looking shaken. He was clutching several books stacked on each other open to various pages, and ink smeared on his cheek and hands. “Wanda asked me to come see her at this time, is everything alright?” he tried to peer around her, and Nat moved to block his view.

“Not so fast there bud, whatcha reading?" She tipped the books down to look at the pages, and frowned. "Why are you reading kids books? And why are you covered in ink?"

"Wanda suggested I read classic children's tales as a way to understand humanity, to connect with my 'inner child' so I studied several hundred last night but I do have some questions…"

"Vizh I said read them, not study them!" Wanda appeared in the doorway next to Nat, shaking her head. "Most of them are nonsense anyways. They are meant to be fun."

Vision shifted the books and pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. "I do not see what could be fun about swallowing a fly, spider, bird, cat, dog-" he began to read down his list, and Wanda laughed. Nat grabbed his notes. She examined them, and once she was satisfied, handed them back. Wanda was arguing with him now over how illogical it was to feed mice and pigs pancakes and cookies, and Nat threw her arms up.

"All right! Enough!" She pointed to the stack of books in his arms. "These will be useful later, Clint is coming and he's bringing the kids, so I hope that the ink on your hands and face did not destroy them. I am gonna hit the gym for a while, Wanda come find me when Clint and Laura get here if you see them first." She headed toward the kitchen, now empty coffee mug in hand. Wanda pulled Vision into her room, and closed the door.

"That was close." She sighed, walking to her bathroom and wetting a washcloth. She began wiping the ink spots off his face, and he smiled. "She knows you come here, she totally knows but she doesn't have proof yet."

Vision wrinkled his nose as she scrubbed his cheek, and she giggled. "Then if you wish, we shall keep it that way."

Wanda leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Vizh, she is gonna find out you come here every night. And she is going to assume all the wrong things about it."

"I don't understand? Why would it be a negative thing?" He frowned, social nuances always confused him.

Wanda laughed, and sighed. "Well, normally if a guy goes to a girls room at night it isnt to keep her from tearing the house apart with magical powers… its to do… other stuff." Her face flushed, and she cleared her throat and got off the bed, hyper aware of how close they were sitting.

"What other stuff?" He tilted his head. So innocent. Wanda wrung her hands, unsure of what to say. "I can always look it up on my own. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Wanda felt the color drain from her face at the thought of the internet teaching Vision about sex. "Zeul nr Vizh! (god no Vizh)" she turned away again, biting her thumb.

"She will think we are having sex."

He was quiet, and she felt anxiety bubble at the thought of what his reaction would be. Hopefully he knew what sex was by now, he had been interested in humanity, and it was, and always would be, a human past time.

"Wanda?" He had crept up behind her, and she jumped.

"Rahat!(shit)" she felt her heart jump, and thought she might pass out. "Yes Vizh?"

"People will think we are having sex?" He repeated her, seriously. She tried to clear her mind as to avoid certain images from filling it, images she didn't realize she would find appealing…

"Yeah." She turned to face him, his face was so serious.

"Sex is for humans." He stated, still serious. "Sex is for reproduction of the human race, why would they think that?"

She blushed, and focused on his sweater, picking fuzz off it. "It isn't just for that." She squeaked. She could talk to Vision about anything, he was her best friend, why was this making her feel weird? "People do it for fun… and it- it feels good?" She felt like laughing or crying, maybe both at the same time.

"Oh. Have you had sex then?" He had no way to know this was a sensitive subject, so she should have seen this coming. Still it didn't make it any less awkward.

"No Vizh, and that's not really something you go around asking. Its private." She was blushing hard, and running out of things to distract herself with.

"I apologize." He began flipping through the childrens books on the bed. She watched him silently until her thoughts cleared.

"Vizh, I am gonna shower, unless you really had questions for me about these books? You were very well prepared for that charade."

"While some of them do confuse me, I understand their purpose and reasoning." He gathered the books in his arms, and made his way to the door. I will be in the sitting room if you wish to find me after your shower, I am going to pick out some books for the Barton children." He smiled, and she picked another fuzz off his sleeve.

"Alright. You go do that Vizh." Ever innocent. She locked the bedroom door behind him, and made her way to the bathroom. She flipped on the water, and stared at herself in the mirror as steam began to fill the room. She undressed, and let the scalding water flow over her, running her hands through her hair. Vision had been her first real friend, aside from her brother. She had always been able to be herself with him, after she forgave him for saving her life. After Sokovia she punished herself for a long time, but he had waited for her. Her absence made the rest of the team weary, but he had waited for her to be ready. She had never thought of him as being more before, but after that little conversation, she couldn't blame herself for being curious. She closed her eyes and lathered shampoo into her hair, letting her mind go where it may.  
She thought he was quite handsome, and he was smart and funny. He always knew how to make her laugh, and she trusted him enough to allow him unbridled access to her mind as she slept as well as to stay in her room all night with her. Maybe it was because of her relationship with her brother that it didn't seem odd to her, but being physically close like that wasn't sexual for her. Vision wouldn't have known to think of it that way by default either, he didn't have the same stigmas as everyone else. She did feel… something, but she was in no way ready to act on anything. She rinsed her hair out and coated it in deep conditioner, debating her situation. Was it wrong, to be interested in him? He was so new, did that make him a child? He certainly was mentally capable of much more than a child, it was just menial human things he needed help with, illogical things. He also had the internet at his fingertips, so he was really only limiting himself for her, because she insisted she would teach him anything he wants if she knew enough about it, instead of the internet. So no, he was an adult. She couldn't pin an age on him, but older than her. She rinsed her conditioner, and stood in the water, lathering her washcloth with soap. He wasn't ready for anything this complex, and she had a lot of baggage. He would remain her friend, her sweet, naive friend, until the day, if it happened, that he realized he felt something too. she took a deep breath, and turned off the water. She wrapped herself up in a plush towel, and twisted her hair up into another. Wanda stood in front of the foggy mirror, and applied a face mask, dabbing the grey clay mixture on her forehead and cheeks, smearing it over her temples and onto her chin. She wet her fingers to get the extra off, and let her hair down. It was damp, the towel soaking up just enough water that it wouldn't drip all over. She wiped her mask off with the towel, and walked out into her room, the cool air kissing her pink skin, lightly burned from her shower. She unwrapped herself, and the still cold embraced her as she pulled on underwear before making her way to the closet. She hummed lightly as she flicked through hangers, deciding on a shirt and pulled it over her head as she heard something move. Vision had phased through the door, and was holding out the book Cat in The Hat. He began to speak, without looking up from it and Wanda was frozen, in shock of what was happening.

“Wanda, why would two children be left alone and allow a 6 foot cat into their home, and why does their fish talk?” he looked up, and she found her voice.

“VISION!” She was bright pink, but this had nothing to do with her shower. She had been a second away from shirtless when he made his way aloofly into her room.

“Yes?” He was distraught, clearly desperate for help with his book. He had no idea.

“KNOCKING!”

“Apologies.” He opened the door, exited, closed it, knocked, and then let himself in.

“VIZH!” She shouted, trying not to laugh as this was serious.

“Yes?” His eyes were pleading, he was very concerned.

“It's a kids book Vizh. It doesn't have to make sense.” She sighed, water from her damp hair soaking into her shirt. Silence.

“Wanda…” he began to walk over to her, and she felt like she might pass out. He stood in front of her, and her mouth was dry as he lifted his hand to her cheek, and he lightly wiped his thumb at the edge, “You had something on your face.” he lifted his hand to show her, it was some of her face mask.

“Vizh.” she squeaked, looking up at him, cool blue irises spinning. “I need to get dressed before we continue this conversation.”

“Of course. Nakedness goes hand in hand with sex, and we would not like for Natasha to find out I saw you undressed.” He phased through the wall without another thought, and she collapsed to the ground, letting out a massive breath she didn't know she had been holding in, and couldn't help from bursting into laughter as she brushed her hair out with her fingers. She called out to Vision mentally, and moments later he appeared behind her.

“Vizh! You have to knock, every time the door is shut it is shut for a reason!”

“I apologize Wanda, I did not think about that. I was confused by the book.” He was still holding on to it, his fingers stuck between pages as bookmarks. She smiled at the fact he had so many questions about The Cat in the Hat, and took a deep breath.

“Its okay, just try not to do it again, alright?” She pointed to the book, and he lifted it up. “What other questions did you have?” he smiled, and opened to his first marked page, and she looked up at him. He was definitely a child, a giant indestructible man child, and she had definitely fallen for him somewhere along the line.

As they sat on the bed and she explained the book, Clint and Laura arrived with the kids. Downstairs, Lila was hopping up and down begging Nat to read her the book she brought, and when she gave in, everyone settled in for a special reading of The Cat in the Hat by the Black Widow. Clint snuck away to find Wanda, and paused outside her door. He could hear her talking to someone, explaining the plot of the book he had just left with Nat, and he popped the door open slowly after knocking. Wanda smiled, and hopped off the bed to hug him, leaving Vision on the bed with the book.

“What in the hell?”

“Long story.” Wanda glanced over her shoulder at Vision and smiled. A long story that had only just begun.


End file.
